


Lento

by Narialam



Series: Fictober 2019 [28]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fictober 2019, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, TYL!8059, White Day
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 21:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21215486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narialam/pseuds/Narialam
Summary: "No quiere reconocerlo pero se siente nervioso. Por muchos años que pasen juntos sabe que nunca se acostumbrara a tener que celebrar ese día". Viñeta.





	Lento

**Author's Note:**

> Ya sé que escribir algo de esta temática en Halloween no tiene sentido pero me da igual. No se me ocurría nada más. Estoy seca de ideas.
> 
> Día #28. Lento.

—_Es imbécil_ —piensa Gokudera—. _Imbécil, imbécil, rematadamente imbécil_ —repite constantemente. Y es que lo odia ese día. Aunque no lo odia tanto como a esa _fiesta cursi, asquerosa y sin sentido_ pero es que de verdad no aguanta toda esa expectación que parece reinar en el ambiente. Y menos cuando el imbécil (_su imbécil_) se encuentra en ese estado. Verle distraído, pensativo y taciturno es insoportable.

Pero no puede hacer nada para cambiarlo ya que es el aniversario del primer asesinato del idiota y siendo como es, resulta normal que necesite un día para dejar aflorar la culpa. Y realmente no sabe si reír o llorar al comparar el estado en el que se encuentra el catorce de Marzo cuando en esa otra _fiesta cursi, asquerosa y sin sentido_ parece más feliz que una perdiz, con una estúpida y cursi bolsa de chocolates que le entrega con esa sonrisa bobalicona que tanto le caracteriza.

Esa jodida sonrisa que está echando de menos en esos malditos momentos. Gruñe y se revuelve el pelo. No quiere reconocerlo pero se siente nervioso. Por muchos años que pasen juntos sabe que nunca se acostumbrara a tener que celebrar ese día. Pero es que realmente no tolera verle con esa expresión. Por eso se ha tomado la molestia de ir al supermercado de la esquina para comprar una cajita (pequeña) de bombones de chocolate blanco y espera (_y más le vale que así sea_) un agradecimiento por parte de Yamamoto.

—Oye, patético intento de _samurai_ —le dice, con una expresión molesta en el rostro, para al final dejar caer la bolsa con los bombones en el regazo de un sorprendido guardián de la lluvia—. No hace falta que me des las gracias.

Se sienta al lado de Yamamoto y espera pacientemente (aunque esa no es precisamente una de sus virtudes) a que su pareja decida reaccionar. A Gokudera le desespera lo lento que puede llegar a ser. En el fondo agradece esos segundos de desconcierto ya que puede aprovecharlos para eliminar ese jodido color rosado que ha decidido aparecer en sus mejillas para fastidiarle.

—El año pasado dijiste que no me regalarías nada —susurra Yamamoto, como cada año, como si se tratara de una coreografía. La misma conversación, la misma respuesta, los mismos sentimientos.

—Tsk… sólo acéptalo y ya. El año que viene si que no te daré nada —replica Gokudera, con su mal humor habitual, fingiendo que le molesta el abrazo de oso que el espadachín le da segundos después mientras mentalmente agradece la pequeña sonrisa en los labios de éste. Ya que le da igual cuan perdido se encuentre Takeshi porque siempre estará ahí para él. Recordándole quien es.

Aunque para ello tenga que celebrar fiestas molestas y sin más sentido que el de llenar los bolsillos de los fabricantes de chocolate.

**Author's Note:**

> Vuelvo a estar moñas. Creo que es la primera vez que escribo de estos dos cuando eran mi OTP de Katekyo, lmao.
> 
> ¡Nos leemos!


End file.
